


Thin on the Ground

by LewStonewar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, originator of the trope, uso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewStonewar/pseuds/LewStonewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is not a Virgin. Not because he was "in the army." That's Silly and here's why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin on the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Moving from FFN

Thin on the Ground by Lewen Stonewar

Summary: Steve Rogers is not a Virgin. Not because he "was in the army." That's just silly and here's why.

No claimed ownership of Copyrighted material implied. Standard disclaimers apply

OFC POV

Implied Steve Rogers/OFC

"Is he…?" Ruth Anne asked as she made a little see-saw gesture with her left hand "Cuz when Thelma had her woopsie daisy back stage yesterday," She continued pantomiming Thelma losing her top, "He ran out of the room so fast you'd think his tuchis was on fire. Also I sat next to him at the lunch counter today and he didn't once do the reach-and-graze. He just asked me to pass the catsup."

"Steve is not bent! I know they are a little thin on the ground these days so you might not recognize one when you see one but he is a gentleman," Interrupted the dance captain Bettie Peterson, always first in costume and always last one out of the theatre. She ran rehearsals like a Drill Sargent. She also had been in chorus of Pal Joey on Broadway and claimed to have 'run lines' with Gene Kelly.

"You would never doubt what side his bread is buttered on if you've seen the way his eyes zeros in on Audrey's keister when she fixes the buckles on her tap shoes." I pointed out knowingly as I applied cold cream to my face.

This made Audrey look up from the mirror in pleased surprise and point to herself mouthing "moi?" Audrey Mason had gams that put Betty Grable to shame.

The scrape of the changing cubicle curtain opening attracted our attention to Gay Hopkins in a stunning red dress narrowing her eyes at us like an interrogator, "Has anyone had him visit their room after curfew?" She asked. We all responded in the negative. "Not even in Nashville when there weren't enough rooms to put boys and girls on separate floors?" She pressed. We looked to each other in confirmation and shook our heads. Gay gave her cunning little hat one last adjustment in the mirror and declared,"Dibs." and turned toward the door.

"You can't call dibs." I sputtered.

"I just did." She smirked as she opened the dressing room door. "Hey Steve, wait up!" she called out.

As she pulled the door closed behind her you could faintly hear Steve respond, "Hi, Gay. What can I do for you?"

"Bitch," snarled Audrey.

"Seconds," I burst out. There was a pregnant silence as we looked warily at each until suddenly…

"Third," whispered Audrey eyes wide with a half disbelieving smile on lips.

"Fourth."

"Fifth."

"I see I am going to have set up a rota for the good of morale of this dance company," Bettie drawled.

"You are all wicked, wicked women." Ruth Anne scolded shaking her finger at us.

"Steve Rogers is a rare and precious resource and must be rationed carefully for the good of the nation. I take it you do not want to be included on the rota?"Bettie informed her coolly.

"Sixth," She reconsidered quickly burying her face in her hands in embarrassment while we laughed at our truly bizarre conversation.

"What are you cackling hens clucking about over there?" called out one of the girls from the clique in the corner of dancers with boyfriends overseas.

"Never you mind, Shirley. Go back to swooning over your V-Mail." Hannah snaped viciously, causing us all to laugh even harder.

And Thus Steve Rogers V-card was not only punched but in tatters by the time he reached Europe. You cannot fathom the lengths that USO chorus girls are willing go to for their country. And to this day Captain Rogers considers all those girls dear, dear friends….maybe some more than others.

The End.

FYI all the dancers are named after my Grandmothers and Great Aunts ;)


End file.
